


The Curse of The Pastel Notepad

by iwa_questionmark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: //gender-neutral reader, Accidental Confession, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Secret Admirer, Yachi gets pampered, ever feel like doting on Yachi Hitoka?, its there for a sec if you squint, minor minor angst, well are you in luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_questionmark/pseuds/iwa_questionmark
Summary: It happened again.Hitoka was so relieved this morning, but it seems it was for nothing.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Curse of The Pastel Notepad

  
It happened again. 

Hitoka was so relieved this morning, but it seems it was for nothing. 

You see, her shoe locker was empty when she came to school. It wasn't anymore. 

She left volleyball practice early, leaving the work of training a newbie first-year manager to Shimizu. She'll appreciate not being left all alone when it would be time for the third-years to depart, and the newbie was nice and easy to talk to. But they were the last thing on her mind right now. 

That same pastel coloured piece of paper in between her sneakers. 

The stationary was haunting. Wicked.

The little pattern along the edges?  
Nothing short of devilish. 

Perhaps even a vessel of some demon.

Hitoka had no doubts, it was cursed. 

Why else would her cheeks burn so hot whenever she read anything written on it? 

Maybe, just maybe.. that was more because of what was usually written on the little letters. 

But the words were usually not devilish at all! They could be considered inherently innocent, in her opinion. Still, the notes were, without a shadow of a doubt, cursed. Most definitely.

'Thank you for being so nice!'

'Please never doubt yourself!'

'You lighten up my day!'

or just a little doodle, that, in turn, made _her_ day much better.

But all those findings were comparatively nothing.  
Droplets in the ocean. Her heart rate picked up ten fold when she found something even more direct...

A wild flower, obviously picked when coming to school.

An origami crane, carefully folded out of a pink flyer from a recent lecture about career planning.

A granola bar, without any marks of tampering to the packaging (Yachi checked), accompanied by a note to 'remember to eat lunch and stay healthy!'

And the peak- the summit--  
handmade chocolates.

She hadn't received anything on White Day (aside from the obligatory congrats and thanks from the boys on the team).  
Was it because of the team scaring everyone else off? Or was she just _that_ undesirable?? She wouldn't know.

  
And she wasn't surprised.

  
That day she left classes with Shimizu-senpai, who was quite literally drowning in gifts, platonic and otherwise. It didn't hurt. The comparison just sparked many thoughts. She gave out so many gifts on Valentine's day.. what did it mean that noone bothered to give anything back?  
And as she was tiptoeing around that black hole of self doubt, she opened her locker.

A small note, as positive as always. And.. handmade chocolate.

  
At that point she didn't care if it was poisoned. She stuffed a piece in her mouth, hoping the substance would ease her melancholy and lead her on to her early grave.  
It helped, but not in the way she hoped.  
Instead, it was delicious.

  
There were enough pieces to get her through the day, staving off her self doubt. In fact, it felt like her heart was blossoming with every bite. Like she could taste the care that was put into making the small treats. That evening, when her mother asked how her day went, she couldn't help but smile.

  
That was the point when she decided she wanted to meet her secret caregiver. To thank them.  
But how could she? The notes never left any clue about who the sender was, and she had never caught anyone opening her locker.  
Almost as if the person didn't even particularly want to be found... Hitoka's heart couldn't take that. Her guardian angel, so selfless!

  
She would never admit it, but she had experienced a few sleepless nights, wondering who it might've been.. Every break, when she walked through the halls, she couldn't help but imagine every passer-by as _the one_. She decided she wouldn't be a good detective, but had fun nonetheless.  
However, she found a solution. A means of communication.  
She would give her secret friend a taste of their own medicine. Next day, she exchanged the note she found for one of her own.

'Hello, friend! Thank you for your notes! You're so kind to leave messages for me! I hope you have a nice day as well!'

Guess what happened the next day? The note was gone. Replaced by another one, on that same wicked stationary.

A response, on the same caliber of cuteness as all the other letters, just a bit more shy, now that the communication was more direct.  
Yet, as much as Yachi pushed, over who knows how much time, they wouldn't give up their identity. No amount of flattery got Hitoka closer to her goal. It was only returned.

Yet today, as Hitoka left practice, the haunting stationary had a different kind of message.  
  
She unfolded it and read the writing, clearly written as neatly as the person could.

'Let's play a game! If you can find out who I am by the end of the week, you win! And if you win, I'll take you out for tea or coffee (whatever you like!) And I'll even give you a hint: we talk somewhat regularly!'

She hadn't noticed that her hands had begun shaking.  
It seems her secret friend no longer wanted to stay secret. Still, the hint didn't give her much to go on. She spoke to many people on a regular basis. Classmates.. volley club members..friends...teachers?!  
Hitoka slapped her hands onto her cheeks and forced her rational side to reject that option. Her friend wrote their letters far too informally to be an adult. They seemed to understand student troubles too, so Yachi felt safe to cross teachers off of her suspicion list.  
Her mind during her usual walk home was in investigation mode.  
If she felt like a detective before, then now she was practically Sherlock Holmes.

She couldn't sleep very well that night.

  
She couldn't focus during breakfast, to the point where she begun spreading jam off of her toast and onto her hand.

  
Her walk to supervise morning practice was foggy as well.  
She just couldn't stop thinking-- how?? How could she find her friend??

She was so out of it, in fact, that she came in to the gym far too early. Literally the only people around were sitting on the stairs by the entrance chit-chatting about something. That being the captain - Daichi and the new helper. They often helped out with the posters and other promotional material, which was nice.

\--'get something like that? I'd talk to Takeda-sensei about funding.'

'It might work! You've got more experience with this, so I'm sure it's a good idea, Sawamura-san'

'You don't need to be so formal, but I'm glad you think so! We'll have to talk to--Yachi!! There you are! Just in time!'

The captain hollered her over, unusually buoyant about her arrival. Rushing through compulsory pleasantries, he continued:

'Yachi, we had an idea of hosting a practice camp and I think it would be a good experience for you two. It would be great for the team too, since we've been kind of plateauing in our progress as of late.'

A moment of silence.

'You wouldn't be organising alone, of course' Seeing her apprehension, he added and gesticulated to his former conversation partner.

Hitoka wasn't sure. As useful as it might be, it sounded like a lot of work and stress. It must've shown on her face, since her colleague spoke up, though a little shy, but firm.

'It might be a lot of work, but I think we could handle it! And you wouldn't be at it alone. I will definitely pull my weight, so please consider it!'

They bowed slightly toward her, hair bobbing due to the sudden action. Even though you were in the same year, Hitoka felt like a senior student around you. Their plea echoed off the walls and Sawamura bowed his head towards them, discreetly trying to hide his smirk.

She swallowed the saliva that had collected in her mouth while she was in this stressful environment.

  
'If.. if it's for the team.. I'll try my best'

Her fellow manager instantly straightened and flashed such a candid smile, Yachi couldn't even bother to think if she'd regret this agreement.

Daichi clapped his hands in front of his face, no longer trying to hide his victorious expression either.  
'Then it's settled!'  
  


That's how both young managers ended up on the supply room floor after school. _She had lost._

The sun was brightly shining through the west facing window and a faint smell of deodorant lingered in the air. The team had already left, thankfully. Truth be told, you two planned to get this done before practice ended, but it was impossible with the boys around. _She had lost_.

The phone layed right between you two, various forms and confirmation documents strewn about. Yachi couldn't find it in herself to meet your eyes. _She had lost._ She kept switching her weight from knee to knee in anticipation. She wasn't very good with phone calls, but something had to be done.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see you fumbling, trying sit more comfortably. Your legs were probably sore.

It would've been better if she hadn't lost. She couldn't get her horrible fate out of her head.

It would get late soon.  
And even though Yachi has always had the secret dream of having a sleepover, it wasn't like this.

  
Not in a supply room, that was just a bit under comfortable temperature.  
Not after _losing_ a game of rock-paper-scissors.  
Not with a duty left undone.

If only she had picked anything other than scissors.  
She was getting mad at herself. Of course you picked rock. You looked like the type to pick rock.  
Well, you didn't, actually, but what does a 'type to pick rock' even look like?? - - but that's not the point. She should've won.

Earlier she brushed off your suggestion of taking the punishment yourself.  
That's not how it works. Rock-paper-scissors is a game of honour.  
And Yachi was one (1) honourable woman.

'I'm gonna do it.'  
She said it more to herself, but heard a gasp from your side. Then-

'You're gonna do it?'

Yachi felt confused. We're you making fun of her? But once she dared to raise her head, she was convinced you weren't. Your expression - honestly surprised and amazed. She didn't know if she should be offended that you found her bravery surprising.  
This wasn't the time.

'I'm gonna do it.' more firmly this time.

Solemnly, and this time probably joking through exaggeration:  
'Good luck'

It was time.  
Hitoka reached to pick up her phone, that had been lying almost as a cult centerpiece between you two. Actually, if you were to draw a little pentagram around each of you the phone would have been--  
No. Focus. There's no getting out of this.

The number was already in the dialing screen. It had been all along. The phone was untouched after you read the number aloud, and she typed it in.

Johzenji.  
It was simple.  
Call, explain, invite and goodbye.

Their manager was nice, she shouldn't be so bothered. But what if the number is to their coach and not manager?? To speak to an adult.... no.. there is no worse fate imaginable.

Before she could think of more excuses not to call, she pressed the button. Instant regret.

**_*BEEP*_ **

Her heart rate instantly picked up, palms sweaty, but her knees were not weak. Bonuses of sitting on the floor.

* _BEEP_ *

Wait, she didn't plan what to say..! She knew what to say and in what order, but not word by word!! What if she messed up.....

She put it on loud speaker just in case, so you could warn her if anything went wrong.

* _BEEP_ *

'Yachi-san..you can do this..!'

She couldn't help but stare at you, caught off guard. But the small show of support proved effective, surprisingly.  
You know what. You're right.  
She could do this.  
But one thing bothered her.

'You can call me Hitoka'

** **BEEP** **  
'.. Hello? Misaki Hana speaking'

If the sudden voice hadn't sounded out from the phone, she would've seen your bright red cheeks.  
Phew.  
Still safe.  
You tried to get rid of that unrelenting heat behind your cheeks. You had to get the blushing under control. Otherwise she might start suspecting things.

Meanwhile Yachi could feel her anxiety melt away as she proposed the idea to Misaki-chan. Manager to manager, they could communicate just fine.

Though as soon as she finished her pitch - a weary sigh from the other side of the line had her blood pressure jump again. This kind of stress wasn't good for her health.

'I mean...' the static made Johzenji's managers voice a little hard to make out '.. they probably need it, but...'

Another sigh.

'I'll talk to our coach. But that's a formality, he'll be up to it.'

Yachi's face visibly lit up. Cute.

'Great! We'll handle them all somehow, I'm sure! Though, we need your team list. If anyone can't make it, then we'll cross them out later on, but we need the names'

'Uh, give me a sec'

Misaki sounded absolutely miserable. Stress must've gotten to her. Yachi promised to herself to get this over with as quick as possible. She might be holding Misaki back from a needed nap or something. She tried to keep positive, as to not cause frustration.

'Ready when you are, Misaki-san!'

You couldn't help but reach out your palm for a high-five, though the one she returned (once she realised you weren't trying to slap her) was a little unconventional. Soft and adorable, due to the fact that she just placed her palm on yours and left it there, a beaming smile on her face. But a second later she realised what she had done and immediately retracted her hand.  
Was she purposely making it difficult for you??

After a second of embarrassment she gestured excitedly to the phone by her ear, trying to communicate that it had worked, as if the loud speaker wasn't on. You bobbed your head in agreement, mirroring her zeal.

The rabbit hole continued.

You two descended into a strange game of charades, trying to match the others excitement, Yachi clearly in the lead.  
You missed the slight ruffling of paper through the call over Yachi's hushed giggles.  
You were trying to communicate that you were 'over the moon' (which proved quite difficult without words) when the speaker came to life again.

'Alright, so first we have Yuji Terushima, you spell the last name like 'shining', then-'

Her eyes bulged as she rapidly looked around for anything to write on, but all the papers around you... they were important! Budget requests.. promotional material drafts.... everywhere she looked, there was already something printed. As panic began to set in and as she desperately tried to remember how to spell each name, out of the corner of her eye she saw you jump towards your backpack and rummage through it. Guardian patron of stressed managers!  
Meanwhile she tried to stop Misaki without hitting a nerve.

'Misaki-san, I'm sorry, please wait a little, we're--we--I don't have paper, wait-- oh!!'

She caught a ballpoint pen tossed in her general direction, while you grabbed the first blank piece of paper you saw and threw it towards her as well. Which just happened to be your notepad. Mistake, even though your aim was impeccable, it landed right if front of her. Oh, what a mistake.

Before Hana even had a chance to say anything!

'Yes!! All is fixed, Misaki-san, please, continue! So it was Terushima and aft..er...'

'Kazuma Bobata, Yachi-san'

'Ka... what... '

Yachi hadn't even written down the first name when her blood froze.

This notepad..

Pastel.. The little pattern around the edges... This wicked wicked feeling...

No...

Her head whipped upwards.  
You couldn't meet her gaze. It was focused on the notepad right by Yachi's bent knees. You couldn't tear your eyes away. How could this have happened. As soon you had heard the plop of the paper, all sirens in your head went off.

Emergency.

Your heart might have stopped.

The room stood still, the air dank and thick. Complete silence.

'Hey, uh, did you write down Kazuma-san yet? Yachi-chan?'

You finally raised your gaze, slowly trailing up towards Hitoka's eyes.  
Your body was refusing. Heart pounding, muscles tense to the point of pain.  
Yet as soon as you met her wide shining eyes everything sprung into motion. The world caught up to the few seconds it had stood still and you were outside running, your backpack loosely dangling in your hand.

You were outside the school before you could even realise.

You weren't coming back inside.

Not even if you wanted to.  
  


The door thunked as it closed after your fleeing figure. Yachi was left breathless.

'Hitoka, what happened?'

'I..'

Misaki was left hanging.

Yachi sat there for at least half an hour, doing nothing.  
Staring at the half used up notepad. Trailing her fingers over it and feeling the slight indentations over where you would've been writing.  
Thinking about you.  
Broken heart fluttering.

Next morning she woke up like nothing happened.

It would be easier for you that way.

Her jam stayed on her toast. Her mind stayed focused on her music while she walked.

It's easier like this, no?

It looks like it's going to rain soon.

Her locker was empty.  
As it should be.  
It's easier this way.

Classes went by. She focused.  
Math.  
_Tired._  
Japanese.  
_Numb._  
Art.  
_It's raining._  
History.  
_Will it end soon?_  
English.  
_Ugh._  
Biology.  
**Done.**

All was done mechanically. She hadn't seen you the whole day.  
Seen who?  
It's easier this way.

Step by step down the stairs.  
The club could handle themselves today. She wasn't feeling it right now.

Looking into the downpour of rain helped. Little droplets splattering on the pavement almost drowned out the slight noise of students going about their day.  
She sighed.  
This couldn't go on much longer. It wasn't good for her mental health. She should talk to you, but... with how awkward it was, she wouldn't have been surprised if you had fled the country.  
It sunk in.  
You were being nice out of pity.  
You were being nice out of pity.

She held on to the locker as she slipped off her indoor shoes.  
What's this weird smell?  
A strong floral whiff caught in her nose. There wasn't anyone particularly near her, so it couldn't be someone's perfume.

Whatever.

It doesn’t matter anyway.

Yet at soon as she even slightly opened her locker door, it begun to matter.  
A lot.

  
Wild flowers, in full bloom, practically spilled out. They woke Yachi up from whatever trance she was in, due to the fact that she desperately tried to catch them from reaching the floor.

And then..you were next to her.

'I owe you a drink, don't I?'  
  
  
  
  
  


All felt right and Yachi couldn't stop her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading! It's been in the works for a while and I hope you enjoyed it! Yachi needs more love :((  
> There's also a little doodle that I made a while back to accompany this, and if you want, you can see it @iwa-questionmark on tumbrl!
> 
> Thank you again!!!


End file.
